Marnie (Pokémon)
Summary Marnie (Japanese: マリィ Mary) is one of the rival characters in Pokémon Sword and Shield, the others being Hop and Bede, and specializes in Dark-type Pokémon. She eventually replaces her older brother Piers as the Gym Leader of her hometown Spikemuth. As the Spikemuth Gym Leader, she gives the Dark Badge to Trainers who defeat her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-A, High 7-A with a Dynamax Pokémon | At least 7-A, High 7-A with a Dynamax Pokémon | High 7-A, higher with Gigantamax Grimmsnarl | At least High 7-A, higher with Gigantamax Grimmsnarl Name: Marnie, Mary in Japanese Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female | Varies for her Pokémon. Age: Likely teen Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Gym Leader Powers and Abilities: |-|With herself= Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Via Pokéballs), Can Dynamax her Pokémon |-|With her Pokémon= Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Martial Arts, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Earth Manipulation, Absorption, limited Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to the other normal humans) | At least Mountain level+ (Defeated Nessa), Large Mountain level with a Dynamax Pokémon (Defeated Nessa's Dyamax Drednaw ) | At least Mountain level+ (Defeated her brother). Large Mountain level with a Dynamax Pokémon (Defeated Gigantamax Pokémon from sevaral Gym Leaders) | Large Mountain level (Should be comparable to her brother at Champion Cup Finals), Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Grimmsnarl | At least Large Mountain level (Stronger than before), Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Grimmsnarl Speed: Peak Human | At least Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to other gym leaders) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Mountain Class+, Large Mountain Class with a Dynamax Pokémon | At least Mountain Class+, Large Mountain Class with a Dynamax Pokémon | Large Mountain Class, Large Mountain Class+ with Gigantamax Grimmsnarl | At least Large Mountain Class, Large Mountain Class+ with Gigantamax Grimmsnarl Durability: Street level | At least Mountain level+, Large Mountain level with a Dynamax Pokémon | At least Mountain level+, Large Mountain level with a Dynamax Pokémon | Large Mountain level, Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Grimmsnarl | At least Large Mountain level, Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Grimmsnarl Stamina: High (Gym leaders do a lot of battling and training) | Very high for her Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Dusk Balls. Intelligence: Above Average (Very capable during a battle) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Most of her team is hurt badly by fairy, bug and fight type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of Marnie's teams can be seen here. Key: By Herself | Pokèmon Team (First battle) | Pokèmon Team (Second battle) | Pokèmon Team (Third battle) | Pokèmon Team (Fourth battle/Champion tournament) Pokémon Teams First battle CroagunkFighter1.png|Croagunk\\ , The Toxic Mouth Pokémon. 559Scraggy.png|Scraggy, The Shedding Pokémon. 877Morpeko-Full.png|Morpeko, The Two-Sided Pokémon. Second battle 510LiepardCheren.png|Liepard, The Cruel Pokémon. Toxicroak.png|[[Toxicroak, The Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Pok-Scrafty.png|Scrafty, The Hoodlum Pokémon. 877Morpeko-Full.png|Morpeko, The Two-Sided Pokémon. Third battle/Forth Battle/Champion tournament 510LiepardCheren.png|Liepard, The Cruel Pokémon. Toxicroak.png|Toxicroak, The Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Pok-Scrafty.png|Scrafty, The Hoodlum Pokémon. 877Morpeko-Full.png|Morpeko, The Two-Sided Pokémon. 861Grimmsnarl.png|Grimmsnarl, The Bulk Up Pokémon. Can Gigantamax Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Nintendo Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Dynamax Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7